Haf Plagur
Summary The Haf Plagur; Ocean Plagues; are an oceanic cult of men who are in thrall to a sentient jellyfish (ctenophore) colony. The jellyfish colony is essentially immortal, regenerating itself perpetually. Its members, called polypos or udrah, are highly infectious--and can enslave unwary sea travelers with jellyfish poisons. The enslaved peoples populate isolated islands in the southern regions of Ocea Pacem. The Haf Plagur villages are built in sea caves that partially submerge at high tide. They do not grow food, but appear to gather seaweed and animals in the tide pools. Most of the peoples' diet comes from fishing or raiding. They break down captured ships, harvesting the wood for shelters, and for cobbling together smaller skiffs. Plagur islands are noted by the lack of large wildlife and still, warm waters.Category:Cultures Location The Haf Plagu are known to inhabit an archipeligo between the great oceans, Ocea Pacem and Ocea Guerra. They range hundreds of miles out from the islands to attack isolated vessels. Estimated Numbers The Haf Plagur number in the thousands, possibly more. Known Towns None. Allies Quaere Dinas The City of Inquiry, Quaere Dinas, is a strange ally of the Haf Plagur. A city of free-thinkers, tinkerers, scientists, theologians and alchemists should not associate with a slaving society. But, the Athanatos, ctenophore ruler of the Haf Plagur, has lived almost as long as any creature in Cetemar--and it is terribly bored. Quaere Dinas is under the protection of The Athanatos, provided the city reveals one new invention per year to the Haf Plagur leader. The creation must be completely novel, never seen by The Athanatos. For this, ships flying the Quaere Dinas flag are never attacked. The Haf Plagur will even go so far as to drive off other pirates. Foes Most seagoing nations avoid Haf Plagur. A few, like the Aquethaini and Avag Khanate, actively fight the plague nation. Characters The Athanatos The Athanatos, Ctenophora Rex, Ocean Mind, are a hive mind collection of thousands of polyp-beings that mass into a giant jelly fish said to be 100 feet across. Individuals of The Athanatos look like completely transparent men or elves; gelatinous with pinkish fibers and nerve clots under their skin. Their nails and "teeth" are actually stinging hooks that can extend on threads several feet from their bodies. The Athanatos cannot survive individually, and even massed together, struggle to gain enough food for the colony. They send out hunting parties of polyp-men to capture large animals for food--or better, lost sailors for slaves. The enthralled sailors then fish for the Haf Plagur, never to return home. The Athanatos produce several powerful neurotoxins capable of killing or enthralling almost any thinking being. Slaves of the Haf Plagur are marked by purple scars across their skin that look like the work of a lash or whip; hence their name: Ocilios, the Scarred. As a collection of barely cognizant polyps, The Athanatos are almost completely immune to binding magic or telepathy. They are also very difficult to kill, being able to lose untold polyps without being harmed. Finally, every slave of The Athanatos can be controlled by them over vast distances to come defend the colony. Tres Ocilios Tres Ocilios, Three Scars, is one of the few slaves of the Haf Plagur who interacts with the outside world. Three Scars acts as an ambassador between the Haf Plagur and Quaere Dinas. Every year Tres Ocilios walks from the ocean in rags, with scurrying crabs and animals all over his body, looking like a drowned man, a terror to behold. He has three long welts, one over each eye; the other over his nose, splitting his upper lip. Tres Ocilios' eyes are milky white, and his eyelids are a mass of scar tissue. But he is not blind. Due to the poisons of the Haf Plagur he sees in a different way. His nose as well appears destroyed--but it has changed his ability to taste. Tres Ocilios can translate the poison commands of his masters into words; and can absorb the words of men into fluid that comes from his eyes--words for The Athanatos. Category:Cultures